An InuYasha Christmas Carol
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: an Inuyasha Christmas story version of the classic A Christmas Carol in which Inuyasha plays Scrooge in a way, just r&r please :
1. Part 1

Title: An InuYasha Christmas Carol

Description: an Inuyasha Christmas story version of the classic A Christmas Carol in which Inuyasha plays Scrooge in a way, just r&r please :)

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and The Christmas Carol belongs to Charles Dickens.

----

Part 1

Our story begins on a cold winter's day when Kagome had just come back to the feudal era after spending time with her family for the holidays. As she entered the village she had called her second home, a small kitsune ran up to her with a huge smile.

"Kagome," Shippo said happily up at her. He noticed right away that her bag seemed much fuller than it usually was and this delighted the fox who was still just a kid and loved surprises.

"Hey Shippo, Merry Christmas," Kagome told him.

"Merry what?" Shippo asked, confused.

Kagome laughed, promising him that she would explain when they got back to the hut. Everyone was happy to see her as they walked into Kaede's hut. All except Inuyasha that is, he seemed more irritated than anything.

"It's about time," he said with a huff, "don't you realize that Naraku could be out there looking for the jewel and we're not there to get it before he does."

Kagome sat her bag down and put her hands on her hips as she stood in the middle of the hut, "Excuse me," she said with a frown, "I was trying to enjoy Christmas with my family, is that so wrong?"

"Not at all Kagome," Miroku spoke, "we're glad to see you had such a good time, right Inuyasha?"

But Inuyasha snorted, "You can hang out with your family and do all that whatever you call it after we kill Naraku."

Kagome glared at him before her face lit up, "That's right," she sat down and pulled her bag to her, "I brought you all gifts."

"Alright!" Shippo exclaimed, jumping up and being the first to Kagome's side. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, irritated that he was being ignored.

Kagome laughed as she pulled out Shippo's and handed it to the overly excited kid.

"Thank you Kagome," he said, taking the beautifully wrapped present from her. But as he sat down he gazed at it with a puzzled look.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked.

"It looks weird, what is it supposed to be?" Shippo asked, starring at the strange box, he had never seen wrapping paper before.

When Kagome finally realized this she laughed again, "It's wrapping paper, it's what we use to cover the gift so you don't know what it is until you unwrap it," she explained.

"Oh," Shippo said and began tearing the paper from the gift.

"Genius," said Miroku with a smile as he checked out his own wrapped gift. Kirara pawed at her gift as Sango helped her unwrap it.

"It was nice of you to bring us gifts Kagome," spoke Sango as she carefully began to unwrap her own gift as though it would break if she wasn't careful.

"Where's Kaede?" asked Kagome.

"She's out in another village helping people, she should be back tomorrow," Miroku answered.

Inuyasha looked sourly at them with his arms crossed; he really didn't see the big deal in this holiday stuff. That's when he looked down and saw a gift being offered to him. He looked up and saw Kagome's bright smile as she said, "Merry Christmas Inuyasha."

He glanced down at the gift before taking it, "Thanks I guess."

"Sure," Kagome said while still smiling and shrugging her shoulder.

After Miroku and Sango said their thanks to Kagome and Kirara too with a meow, Miroku said, "So Kagome, are you going to tell us what this Christmas of yours is all about?"

He had heard a little of this holiday, but didn't really understood its celebrations.

"Oh right," Kagome said and pulled out a big colorful book from her bag.

"What's that?" Shippo asked as his curious face lit up again as he put down his brand new video game and candy and sat down by Kagome.

"This is a book of The Christmas Carol, it's a story about Christmas," she explained, as she opened it.

"You're not going to read it now are you?" Inuyasha asked after checking out his own present which also contained sweets. He seemed to get grumpier by the minute; he couldn't see why they thought a story was more important than hunting down Naraku.

"Yes I am," Kagome said with a humph attitude as Miroku and Sango sat near Kagome to hear the story also as the munched on their cookies and sweets.

"Fine, but don't blame me when Naraku finds all the shards before us," he grumbled as he laid down on his side, his back facing them.

Kagome shook her head as she stared at him for a few seconds, why couldn't he just be nicer, especially now? But despite not liking his attitude, Kagome refused to let it get her down and she started reading the book to the others.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara all got into the story and seemed to really enjoy it. Then as Kagome got the third ghost who remained hooded, Shippo got a little scared, but Kagome explained to him that it was only a story.

Kagome's friends even thanked her for reading them the story as they all crawled into bed that night. Inuyasha glanced back; sort of glad the story was over. He saw Kagome give him a sad smile before crawling into her sleeping bag and falling asleep almost instantly.

Inuyasha thought about the look she gave her the whole time before falling asleep. The next time Inuyasha's eyes opened again, he saw someone staring at him, right in his face. But whoever it was had to be really small because Inuyasha could only make at a blurry blob in front of one eye. As Inuyasha blinked and his vision started coming to him, he saw Myoga floating in front of him.

Not paying this much mind, he tried grabbing him. But as he did, his hand went right through Myoga.

"What the…" Inuyasha trailed off, staring down at his hand then back at the floating flea, "How did you do that, why are you here?"

"Come now master Inuyasha," Myoga said, "you should know why I'm here."

But Inuyasha's eyebrows rose and his mouth gaped; indicating that he had no idea what he was talking about. Myoga sighed.

"I really don't have time to explain, you have to follow me," he said floating all around his head.

Inuyasha growled, "Would you cut that out, I can't go now, what about…" Inuyasha turned, but didn't see anyone there. Everyone was gone.

Inuyasha jumped up, "Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, where is everyone?"

"Don't kid master Inuyasha," Myoga said, floating right in front of his face again, "you know that they're not here anymore."

"What?" Inuyasha said very confused at this point, how could that be? He just saw them before he went to sleep.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"I've come to take you on a little trip master," Myoga explained, he looked rather excited with himself.

"A trip…" Inuyasha repeated, but before he had time to asked any further, he was sucked into a vortex like hole. Myoga laughed with glee and followed Inuyasha in, he did enjoy adventures.

Inuyasha landed on his butt outside somewhere. He growled.

"Myoga, what's going on?" he asked, getting angrier.

"Please master, try and control your anger," Myoga cowered.

Inuyasha looked at him as if he were crazy, he acted as though he was going to kill him or something, he may be rough, but he would never kill his friends. Besides, he was a ghost or something wasn't he?

After Myoga realized that Inuyasha seemed calmer, he started floating off, "Follow me master, please."

"Please," Inuyasha said, taken back, what was with him? He had so many questions, but since it didn't seem like he was going to be getting any, he reluctantly followed him.

The sooner he did, the sooner he could put this whole strange thing behind him and probably get back to the hut.

"Where are we again?" Inuyasha asked, not knowing a thing.

"We are in the past," Myoga answered as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

"In the past!"

"Please don't be too mad, I just want to help you," but this time Myoga caught on what he said and passed it off as nothing, not wanting to seem like anything changed.

"Help me," now Inuyasha was getting a little worried. That's when they come to a village that looked very familiar to Inuyasha.

"Do you know where we are?" asked Myoga, floating at his side as Inuyasha stopped.

"The village I lived at as a kid, where my mom lived," Inuyasha spoke, suddenly filled with different emotions.

Myoga looked over at him with a small smile.

Inuyasha gazed at the village, scanning over his lost home for what seemed like hours. Then he saw a young boy, himself as a child, running up to his mother. He was asking her what a half demon was. Inuyasha saw his mother cry.

"That's the day, I first saw my mother cry and she was crying over me," Inuyasha said, staring at the scene.

"She loved you master Inuyasha," Myoga said, "that's why she cried, she was sad that you were picked on."

"Yeah," Inuyasha continued watching, developed in his own thoughts. Finally realizing what he was doing he shook his head and turned with a start, ready to explode.

"Why did you drag me here!" he yelled, but no one was there. Inuyasha frowned, "What…."

That's when he was pulled into another warp like hole.

End of part 1

A/N: Who should be the ghost of Christmas Present? Get it Myoga is a family friend from the past;)


	2. Part 2

A/N: to demonalchemist5 – I picked someone else for present because for the story to go the way I wanted, it wouldn't make much since to be Kagome, you'll see what I mean and I wasn't really thinking about Christmas not being around back then, not totally sure when the whole Christmas celebrating started to be honest and about Japanese not celebrating, I just thought it would fit the story better if Kagome had Christmas with her family, I mean some families celebrate Christmas in different ways I guess, I don't mean to offend anybody or anything, anyway, I hope you enjoy part 2.

An InuYasha Christmas Carol

Part 2

Inuyasha muttered annoyingly as he once again landed on his butt. Wondering where the heck he could be this time, he picked himself up off the ground and looked around. His mouth widened, he was near Kaede's village. He smiled as he thought, 'Finally, I'm back.'

Hoping to get the whole experience behind him he ran towards the village. Just as he was approaching Kaede's hut, he stopped suddenly. He turned his head to see Kikyo just standing there staring at him. Inuyasha blinked a few times to make sure it wasn't some dream. When he came to the conclusion that it wasn't he went up to her, "Kikyo, what are you doing here?"

But she didn't answer; she just kept staring at him.

"Uh," Inuyasha stuttering, wondering what her problem was, "are you alright?"

Kikyo still said nothing, but this time looked over at the hut the stood before, Kaede's.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," said Inuyasha before running to the hut. He burst into the door with a huge smile, hoping to see his friends. He saw his friends sitting in a circle, but they didn't seem to pay any attention to his arrival.

"I wonder where Inuyasha is?" spoke Kagome who seemed the most worried.

"You don't have to worry Kagome, I'm right here," Inuyasha said as he walked right in the middle of their circle. But this didn't change Kagome's reaction as she stared straight through him. Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha frowned, "Hello Kagome," he said waving his arms in front of him.

"They can't hear you or see you, just like they are unable to hear or see me," he heard Kikyo say as she entered the hut.

"Why not?" he asked turning to face Kikyo.

"You're a ghost to them Inuyasha," answered Kikyo with her emotionless gaze.

"A ghost?" said Inuyasha, frowning even more. Kikyo looked down at Kagome and the others, causing Inuyasha to step from the circle beside Kikyo and watch them too.

"I don't care if he doesn't come back," said Shippo, "all he does is pick on me," he crossed his arms.

"Shippo," Kagome said, looking down at the fox kid like she couldn't believe he said that.

"Shippo does have a point," Miroku cut in.

"He does get very violent and cruel sometimes," added Sango.

Kagome looked at her friends as she thought about this, "Well I know he can be a royal pain a times."

Inuyasha couldn't believe their words, how could they say those things. Kikyo looked over at Inuyasha then casually at the others with a glare as though she despised them.

"Maybe their right," said Inuyasha as he hung his head, "maybe I need to back off more."

Kikyo looked over at him with a look of ponder.

"Why is this happening, what is really going on?" Inuyasha snapped as he turned to Kikyo, but just like Myoga, she was suddenly gone.

"I'm really get fed up with this," Inuyasha said with a snarl. Just as he got the words out, he was sucked in again by another vortex. As soon as he landed on his butt this time he stood with rage.

"What is going on, I just want to go back!" Inuyasha yelled.

He saw a dark figure out of the corner of his eye and he turned to see a black hooded figure. Inuyasha reached for his sword, but it wasn't by his side.

"Just great," he mumbled.

Then a light bulb went off in his head, this seemed familiar. He remembered that he heard something about a hooded figure from the story Kagome. He remembered so well because Shippo had woke him up from being scared. He rolled his eyes, when he decided to sleep was when he needed to be awake the most. It seemed all too convenient.

"Alright, what do you want?" he asked the hooded figure with a knowing look, "What is it you want me to see?"

But the figure stood there, facing him, it was starting to creep Inuyasha out.

"Look, if you want me to see something, show me, I ain't got all day!" barked Inuyasha.

Then Inuyasha's ears perked, he heard a voice, he heard his voice. Turning around, he saw himself, standing in the clearing of a forest they were in.

"That's me," Inuyasha stated the obvious, "but how…."

Inuyasha watched as his other self tapped his foot impatiently and growl. Then to the ghost Inuyasha's surprise, Sango came running up to the Inuyasha he was watching before him. Ghost Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, mouth gaped and eyebrows forwarded in confusion.

"What do you want?" his other self asked as he crossed his arms.

Sango seemed scared to speak, but raised her head in confidence and as she took a deep breath, she said, "I was wondering if you could offer Miroku and me some money, I know you have some now."

"Feh, why would I give that money to you?" he asked, staring at her with cold eyes.

"Well, we don't really have much money," she said, averting her eyes from his gaze, "and people aren't needing demons slain or exorcised and we don't know what to do for money," she looked at the ground.

Inuyasha kept his cold eyes on her, "Maybe you should have thought about that, you're not my problem anymore so you can go and tell Miroku that your little plan for sympathy from you didn't work."

Despite his cruelty, Sango bowed her head before turning to leave. Ghost Inuyasha watched her go and noticed the hurt look in her eyes. Ghost Inuyasha shook his head, how could he be so cruel to his friend.

"What's happened?" he asked, turning to the hooded figure, "I wouldn't do that to Sango and Miroku."

"This is the future if you continue your old habits of treating people the way you do," the hooded figure spoke with a voice, Inuyasha swore he had heard before.

He looked back and saw a small kitsune run up to his crueler self, "Inuyasha," Shippo said, "I need a place to stay, I don't know where to go, I was wondering if I could stay with you, I don't want to be alone."

"Maybe you should have thought about that Shippo, go back to wherever you came from and leave me alone," he snapped at Shippo, "can't you see I don't care about you anymore."

Shippo's eyes wailed with tears before he ran off in the other direction, crying.

"Shippo," Ghost Inuyasha said, hating having to watch the whole thing. He turned back to the hooded figure, "I don't get it, where's Kagome, why am I treating everyone like dirt?"

A flash of light took hold of Inuyasha's body and him and the hooded figure suddenly stood on top of a hill. Inuyasha looked around.

"Where are we?" he asked.

From the sleeve of the hooded figure's robe, a skeleton like finger extended so that a boney finger was pointing on the other side of Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned around and saw a mound of dirt with a grave stone placed above the mound. Inuyasha walked up closer so he could read what had been engraved on the stone.

In big letters, he read, 'Kagome.'

"No," he shook his head and turned quickly around, "What happened to Kagome, why is she dead, I would have never killed her."

"But you should have been nicer to her, I brought you here so that you could change the future, before you turn out to be the person you are, a heart broken and taking it out on everyone you love because of your own guilt for Kagome's death," said the hooded figure as he removed his hood. Inuyasha snarled as he realized he was looking back at himself.

"This was a test," Inuyasha looked down at the grave, "because of what I did to Kagome before when all she was doing was being with her family."

"Inuyasha," he heard Kagome say.

"Kagome," he looked down at the grave confused. Suddenly he woke with a start to find Kagome looking down at him. Inuyasha sat up quickly and noticed he was back in the hut with his friends.

"Kagome," he said again before giving her a hug, "I'm sorry Kagome, if you wanted to spend this Christmas with your family I understand now and you shouldn't feel bad about it."

He pulled away from her to notice she was blinking at him, stunned.

"Are you feeling alright, Inuyasha," she asked, feeling his head.

"Of course I am," he swatted her hand away and went to Sango, "and if you need any money for whatever, you can count on me, both of you," he said, glancing at Miroku as well.

"Meow," Kirara said, very confused with this new Inuyasha.

"And Shippo," he went over to him, "you can always stay with me, even if you are a little annoying."

Shippo stared at him, completely shocked, "O…k"

Kagome laugh, "Must have been some dream for you to act that way, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha went back to Kagome, "Thanks for the gift, you know the cookies and stuff," he said a little embarrassed to admit his wrong ways to her.

"You're welcome," she smiled, wondering what had gotten into him. Whatever it was, she hoped it had a long lasting effect on his attitude, who knows; maybe Inuyasha was starting to turn over a new leaf.

Shippo figured since Inuyasha was being so sweet, that he would just have one of his left over sweets. Inuyasha cut him off as he grabbed his tail, "and what do you think you're doing?"

"Oh come on," Shippo whined, "what happened to being nice?"

Kagome giggled, or maybe it was just wishful thinking.

THE END

A/N: hope you enjoyed my first Inuyasha holiday fanfiction, please r&r.


End file.
